If Finn had realized
by The-Passionate-Sun
Summary: A short one-shot set post- Silly Love Songs, in which I describe why everyone feeling horrible up to that point is because of something Finn has done.


A/N: SO I was going through my Google Drive and I found this, way back from February 2011, after the episode Silly Love Songs aired, and apparently I was very mad at Finn when I wrote this. I don't watch Glee anymore, but my friend Lauren is Gleek, a die-hard Klaine shipper and she has a lot of resentment towards Finn. I figure some of you out there probably do, too.

-RF-

The first thing Finn saw when he entered Breadstix on Valentine's Day was the Dalton Warblers.

And they were good.

So he sat down, pulling a chair close to the door and sitting down. He waved away the waitress who came to take his order and turned back to Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of Dalton's Warblers.

He saw Blaine singing to Santana. '...And sometimes it doesn't come at all.' Blaine looked unsure, as if he knew Santana would be hurt but he was trying to convey that he didn't mean it...not really, at least.

He saw Sam sitting by himself, at a table for two no less.

He saw Rachel and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, sitting at a booth. Mercedes was hugging Kurt, and Rachel was smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. In contrast, Tina and Mike were the perfect couple, singing along, Tina's arm wrapped around Mike shoulder, his hand reaching up to match hers.

But he didn't realize how any of these things related to him.

Finn was sitting there, watching his brother and Blaine singing, drawing hearts in the air and pointing at each other, smiled softly.

Because he didn't realize.

Didn't realize that Sam was alone on Valentine's Day because his girlfriend had cheated on him with Finn, a crime which the universe had punished her for: mono.

Finn didn't realize that Quinn wouldn't love him. Couldn't love him. Because Quinn had done it once, with Puck. And she had used him.

And now she was doing it again, using Sam.

Finn didn't realize that Sam would go through what he went through, only much much worse. Because Sam knew.

Sam knew that Quinn was trying to re-invent herself. This was the year for her to be perfect. Living in her own house, a perfect boyfriend, perfect friends and body and head cheerleader.

If Finn had realized, he might have laughed at the irony that was their situation. Of course, Finn would have had to look up 'irony' in the dictionary first...

BUT if Finn had realized, he might have laughed at the fact that in the beginning, when Sam kissed Quinn and she pulled away, he was the one who had gone to Sam to tell him not to hurt Quinn.

Funny how now, months later, Quinn was going out of his way to hurt Sam. With Finn.

"What are you talking about," Finn had said. "I'm in love with Rachel."

Rachel, who was sitting on the other side of the room, pretending to be happy, but failing badly.

She could cut her hair, curl it, dye it blonde, but she'd still be Rachel, and she'd still be hurting on the inside.

Because of Finn.

Because Finn, her boyfriend, the one she loved, had lied about sleeping with Santana, who didn't even care. In fact, Santana was sharing a glance with Sam right now. Sam, who was Quinn's boyfriend, who was being cheated on because Quinn was kissing Finn, who had told Rachel that he felt nothing when they kissed.

Finn had kissed her on the cheek when she'd paid a dollar for the kissing booth.

In fact, if Finn had been thinking along these lines, and had actually decided to think about it a bit more, it was because of him that Santana was sitting alone.

Granted, it wasn't Finn's fault that Puck liked Lauren, but if he thought about it, it kinda was.

Because Finn couldn't stand up for Kurt, so Kurt left New Directions (and McKinley, but the fact that he'd left New Directions was more important), and Puck had had to convince the football team to join Glee so they'd have a twelfth member.

And then Puck had gotten locked up in a Port-A-Potty or whatever, and Lauren had rescued him, and Puck had offered seven minutes in heaven in return for her joining Glee.

Or something.

And it was because of that that Puck and Lauren had kissed for three minutes (three minutes that she'd never get back, apparently), and Puck had wanted her since then.

So maybe it was Finn's fault that Santana was alone.

Also, it may have had something to do with the fact that he'd called her out on her bitchy attitude, and then Quinn, in her post-kiss euphoria, had decided that she should back him up.

So all of Glee had ganged up and made her cry.

So that, too, was Finn's fault.

Quinn having mono, Sam getting mono, Rachel's broken heart, Kurt at Dalton, Santana being alone...it was his fault.

But Finn didn't realize.

He sat there and listened to the Dalton Warblers as they sang L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole.

-RF-

a/n: i don't know what this is exactly, but I just finished watching Silly Love Songs, and just needed to Finn-bash and make everything his fault.

so, you know.

hope you enjoyed!


End file.
